Escaflowne revu et corrigé
by Fuu-san
Summary: Yaoi. Hunter X Hunter version Escaflowne, arrangé par une fille joyeuse et son Yami ! CHAPITRE 2 UP !
1. La Promesse du Destin

Chapitre 01

**Auteuse :** Fuu, assistée de son Yami, Kaze.

Kaze : Aibou, ne me mêles pas à ça !

Fuu : Mais tu y es mêlée.

**Genre :** Série en épisodes.

**Base :** Hunter X Hunter croisé avec Escaflowne.

Kaze : Ca fait peur, non ?

Fuu : TT_TT C'est méchant.

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** Pas encore. Mais c'est facile à deviner ^^

**Disclamers :** Ni Hunter X Hunter ni Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent.

Kaze : Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de les utiliser.

Fuu : Bien sûr !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuu : Bonjour à tous !  
  
Kirua : Ne t'approche pas, toi !  
  
Fuu : OUI MOI ! BOUAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Gon : … Tu sais qui c'est ?  
  
Kirua : ... Je sais pas c une autrice donc ce ne doit pas être bon signe.

  
Fuu : *soupir* voici mon premier fanfic ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'on va y rire beaucoup.

  
Hisoka : ^______^ Quelqu'un a parlé de rire ?

  
Fuu : Oh non ! En tout cas, sûrement pas vous. Enfin voilà ma version revue et corrigé d'Escaflowne 40 ans plus tard ! lol c'est plutôt une sorte de suite reprenant quasiment les mêmes trucs.

Kaze : Aibou, ce ne serait pas pour cacher ton manque d'imagination que tu reprends ce qui s'est déjà passé ? (Fuu : TT_TT) Au fait, ne me dis pas que pour ta première fic tu as fait un Yaoi ?  
  
Fuu : ^_^ D'accord, je ne te le dirai pas !  
  
Kaze : Incroyable… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour être SON Yami !  
  
Fuu : De toutes façons c'est pas dans le premier chapitre qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Et puis t'as fait trop de bêtises dans ta vie précédente en Égypte.

  
Kaze : De quoi je me mêle ?  
  
Fuu : *soupir* C'est toi qui as demandé. En tout cas, pour l'instant, je ne mets que le premier chapitre, d'abord parce que j'en ai pas encore écrit d'autre, et parce que j'aimerais connaître différents avis pour voir si ça vaut la peine de continuer. Sur ce, entrons dans le vif du sujet ^__^ !!

- Paroles des persos.

- « Pensées des persos. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Etait-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ? Oui, tout ceci était bien réel. Tout commença le jour où je questionnais les tarots sur mon avenir.

C'était exactement comme ça que l'histoire de ma grand-mère avait commencé, et aussi étrange que cela paraisse, la mienne aussi commença de cette façon.

Titre : La Promesse du Destin

- Oh là là ! Je vais être en retard !

Tout en disant cela, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bien dressés sur la tête, qui volaient doucement au vent, se pressa tandis qu'il courait. Il passa près d'un groupe de jeunes gens qui le reconnurent.

- Hé Gon, l'apostropha une jeune fille, est-ce que tu pourrais me tirer les tarots ?

- Désolé, pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps !

Gon un jeune homme athlétique de 17 ans, sourit tandis qu'il répondait. Grâce à son caractère enjoué et franc et aussi un peu à son don pour les tarots, il avait de nombreux amis. Ces prédictions, qui se révélaient toujours exactes, fascinaient tout le monde. Il se pressa en direction du terrain d'athlétisme.

- Gon ! C'est maintenant que tu arrives ! Tu le fais exprès pour que la prof m'enguirlande, hein ? dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

Un jeune homme, de son âge, aux sourcils larges, le regarda les poings sur les hanches.

- Excuse-moi, Zushi. J'ai eu du mal à me réveiller, je suis resté au chevet de ma grand-mère jusqu'à très tard.

Tout en disant cela, Gon s'attrista. Le visage de Zushi était inquiet aussi, il s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami.

- Excuse-moi Gon, fit-il contrit, je comprends. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Le docteur dit que son état est stable pour l'instant, mais qu'elle… qu'elle… enfin, que ça ne tardera pas, termina Gon en écrasant une larme sur sa joue.

- Oh mon Dieu Gon, je suis désolé, réussit à articuler Zushi qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. Je vais expliquer le problème au professeur et te dispenser.

- Non, c'est bon. De toutes façons, Yukari-sensei est au courant, tu sais qu'elle et grand-mère Hitomi sont de grandes amies depuis leur jeunesse. Et grand-mère souhaiterait que je continue, de plus ça me change aussi les idées…

- Les garçons pour les 100 mètres, en piste ! cria le professeur.

Gon était toujours complètement habillé. Zushi, voyant l'état de son ami, opta pour la solution diversion et lui baissa brusquement son pantalon de survêtement, laissant apparaître un short court d'athlétisme vert.

- Eh ! cria Gon. Ne te gêne pas !

- Tu n'as pas entendu la prof ou quoi ? C'est à ton tour !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Gon enleva rapidement son survêtement et chaussa ses chaussures d'athlétisme. La prof fit signe de venir la voir après la course, il hocha la tête puis se positionna à côté de ses camarades. Yukari-sensei (que tout le monde appelait par son prénom, fait assez rare pour un professeur, qu'il faut noter) leva son bras qui tenait un petit pistolet dans sa main.

- A vos marques… (Tous les coureurs étaient près, genou à terre) Prêts… (Les coureurs se mirent sur les pointes, bras tendus, le genou ne touchait plus le sol…) Partez !

A ce dernier mot, le coup partit, et tous les garçons se mirent à courir. Gon, qui oubliait tout sur ce terrain était concentré et distançait peu à peu ses camarades. Quand il passa la ligne d'arrivée, la prof arrêta son chronomètre, ravie.

- Merveilleux Gon ! 10 secondes 80/100e. Tu es bien le petit-fils de ta grand-mère ! dit-elle, enthousiaste.

Gon était ravi du compliment mais se rembrunit aussitôt. Tout à coup Zushi bondit sur lui.

- Super, Gon ! Tu vas battre le record de Amano-san si tu continues !

Eh oui, depuis toutes ces années le record était toujours détenu depuis près de 40 ans par Amano, le mari de Yukari, qui s'étaient mariés quelques temps après le retour d'Hitomi sur Terre. Cette dernière avait tout raconté à son amie sur Fanelia et sur la personne qui avait conquis son cœur, assurant à Yukari qu'elle n'était nullement gênée de leur relation, et étant même témoin de la mariée.

Gon était bien conscient que son ami essayait de lui changer les idées et de lui remonter le moral, il lui était reconnaissant de le faire si discrètement et il lui sourit. Puis Zushi se remettant sur le côté du terrain, Gon s'approcha du professeur, et répéta ce qu'il avait dit à son ami quelques minutes auparavant quand elle lui demanda l'état d'Hitomi. Elle non plus ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit aussi grave.

- Cette pauvre Hitomi, elle n'est pas encore en âge pour que cela lui arrive. Moi-même je serai à la retraite dans quelques temps, et elle m'avait promis que nous en profiterions ensemble comment peut-elle mourir à seulement 59 ans ? dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Gon aussi sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais tous deux se continrent. Et ils retournèrent au cours comme si de rien n'était. Gon donnait le meilleur de lui-même tout comme sa grand-mère il était doué et aime courir. Il voulait battre le record de Amano qui était de 10 secondes 64/100e, il s'entraînait depuis son arrivée dans le lycée et Zushi était le seul parmi ses amis à connaître son ambition, il voulait être digne de sa grand-mère.

- « Il faut à tout prix que j'y arrive aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, peut-être que demain elle ne sera plus là et je veux y arriver tant qu'elle vit encore pour le lui annoncer. »

Alors que la fin du cours approchait, il se sentit désespérer, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui était toujours joyeux et optimiste, son meilleur temps était depuis des semaines de 11 secondes, et ce matin-là aussi.

- « Que faire ? songea-t-il, ce ne sont que 20 centièmes, 20 malheureux centièmes… »

Yukari-sensei avait vu qu'il s'épuisait et même si elle se doutait de la raison de son acharnement, elle lui annonça sa dernière course, elle vit le regard d'incompréhension qu'il lui lança mais elle ne fléchit pas, elle savait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas en s'épuisant ainsi. Gon s'avança avec les autres, l'esprit tourmenté. Après le signal de départ, il avait à peine fait la moitié du parcourt qu'une vive lumière blanche apparut, puis il eut une vision.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'elle pensait que ses pouvoirs dépassaient les siens. Cependant d'habitude cela concernait ses proches ou ses amis, alors que là rien ne lui semblait familier et quelle était cette lumière blanche… Il se sentit tomber, puis rien, le vide… Il sentait un vent chaud sur son visage. En ouvrant les yeux il vit des robots géants marcher vers lui. Puis le plan changea.

Dans un grand château, plusieurs ombres discutaient dans des couloirs éclairés vaguement, il entendait mais n'arrivait pas à saisir les paroles échangées assez bas, il comprit seulement : « bientôt », « prince », « fin ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Puis toutes les ombres disparurent…

Puis dans une grande étendue, un grand robot blanc qui en abattait un autre sans aucune difficulté.

De retour au château, une sorte de salle d'entraînement où il y avait deux personnes l'épée à la main qui discutaient. Il ne les voyait pas distinctement, il remarqua seulement qu'il y avait un jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas plus âgé que lui, qui avait des cheveux blancs-gris en bataille.

- « Plutôt inhabituelle comme couleur de cheveux » pensa Gon.

- Prince, dit l'autre, un homme d'assez grande taille au visage balafré, vous vous améliorez de plus en plus, maintenant vous me surpassez en habileté.

- Allons Sagras, vous exagérez, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre.

- Allons, reprenons l'entraînement.

Le jeune homme s'élança vers son maître, et l'échange fut violent, des petits éclairs se dégageaient quand les épées se rencontraient. Soudain, l'épée du prince vola et se planta dans le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

- Prince, ce coup était bon, mais vous avez mal assuré votre garde.

- Pardon maître, je crois que je m'inquiète pour mon grand-père malade.

- « Le pauvre, pense Sagras, en fait l'état du roi est encore plus grave qu'une simple maladie, il en faudrait bien plus pour l'aliter ainsi. A propos, maintenant que j'y pense, d'après ce que je sais du roi Van et du reste de la famille, il me semble que le prince est le plus doué de la famille pour l'escrime malgré son jeune âge… » Il dit à voix haute : Je comprends, même distrait vous êtes toujours très fort mais un vrai combattant doit toujours garder la tête froide, il pourrait y aller de votre vie.

- Vous avez raison, Sagras. Mais je n'aime pas ça… Tuer…

Puis soudain tandis qu'il voyait tout s'effondrer et qu'il tombait dans un trou, une silhouette ailée apparut et lui attrapa la main. Le soulagement éclaira son visage. Gon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son regard se posa sur le plafond, inconnu, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Zushi n'était pas loin, guettant le réveil de son ami.

- Quel soulagement, dit ce dernier. Tu te réveilles enfin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gon en se redressant à demi.

- Alors que tu courais ta dernière course, tu t'es brusquement arrêté, les yeux fixes, et tu t'es évanoui. Nous étions tous très inquiets. Tu as eu une vision, hein ?

- Excuse-moi Zushi, tu te fais du souci pour moi, tu es vraiment un ami, dit–il en souriant. Ah ! dit-il soudain, et les cours, je suis en retard !

- Calme-toi ! Ils sont tous terminés maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en voyant la mine déconfite de Gon, ça ne te fais pas de mal de te reposer un peu et je te prêterais mes cours.

Après que Gon se soit levé, habillé et ait récupéré ses affaires, ils prirent le chemin du retour. En plus du sac pour le lycée, Gon avait aussi son sac de sport.

- Dis Gon, tu ne veux pas me parler de ta vision, hein ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, en fait, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, c'est la première fois que j'ai une vision aussi étrange… Je ne sais même pas où ça se passait et qui étaient les gens que j'ai vus.

- En effet, c'est étrange, d'habitude c'est toujours des gens que tu connais et des lieux familiers.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Zushi sentit que cette vision n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Alors que leurs chemins allaient se séparer, Zushi, qui veut lui parler d'autre chose se tourna vers Gon, mais c'est ce dernier qui parle en premier.

- Zushi, ne t'inquiètes pas autant pour moi, dit-il en souriant. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de ce que je ressens et de ce que je vais devenir après, et ça me fait très plaisir. Moi-même je sens que les épreuves seront dures, mais aussi qu'il m'arrivera quelque chose d'extraordinaire. (Cette phrase renforça Zushi à propos des impressions qu'il avait eu en apprenant pour la vision) Tu es mon ami, continua Gon, mon meilleur ami et je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je veux que tu sois heureux. Ton inquiétude pour moi t'empêche de trouver le repos en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cesse de t'inquiéter, je sens que ça ira. ^_^

Zushi, comme à chaque fois, n'en revenait pas à quel point son ami pouvait être clairvoyant, et surtout comment pouvait-il être aussi bon et gentil.

- Gon, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour deviner à ce point les sentiments des autres.

- Ma grand-mère m'a dit que mes pouvoirs étaient même plus forts que les siens, répondit l'autre.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Cette bonté, cette gentillesse, et cette légère naïveté que tu as, font que même sans tes pouvoirs tu comprendrais parfaitement les autres. (A ce moment Zushi repensa aux paroles de Gon, et explosa) Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ??! Ta grand-mère est ta seule famille depuis des années maintenant, et elle va partir ! Tu n'as pas encore atteint la majorité alors qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ? Quand j'y pense c'est vrai que je n'en dors plus la nuit. Toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami, et moi aussi je veux que tu sois heureux, très heureux même. Alors quand je vois ce qui t'arrive, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ça est injuste, beaucoup trop injuste !

Zushi serrait les poings de fureur et de tristesse. Ils étaient maintenant à la séparation des chemins. Gon serra les mains de son ami, tellement heureux d'avoir un tel ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Gon, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

- Dis-moi, tu as lu ton avenir dans les tarots ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps… Et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de savoir si c'est mauvais. Mais tu sais, il me semble qu'une jeune fille est dans ton sillage, occupe-toi un peu d'elle, je crois qu'elle se sent un peu délaissée en ce moment.

- Comment es-tu au courant ??

- C'est-un-se-cret, dit Gon en appuyant sur les syllabes tout sourire. Allez, à plus ! Je dois me dépêcher d'aller à l 'hôpital.

Il lâcha les mains de son ami et partit en courant.

- Tout ira bien ? dit Zushi quand son ami eut disparu. Comment tout pourrait-il aller bien ? Ca ne fait que deux ans que je te connais Gon, mais ne me prends pas pour un aveugle, je sais bien que même pour toi ce n'est pas supportable… Cependant, comment peut-il à ce point continuer à ce préoccuper pour les autres, alors que le plus grand malheur le frappe ? Tout le monde t'apprécie pour ça, mais pense aussi un peu à toi de temps en temps, Gon… Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être triste, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Gon arriva à l'hôpital très rapidement, on lui dit que sa grand-mère dormait pour l'instant mais qu'elle se réveillait de temps à autre. Le médecin vint le voir et lui proposa de rester toute la nuit car il était probable qu'elle mourait dans la nuit ou au plus tard au matin. Probablement cette nuit, lui avait dit le médecin. Gon encaissa ce choc et entra dans la chambre, sans bruit il alla dans un coin et sortit son jeu de tarot, cadeau donné par sa grand-mère. Il pensa que cela lui changerait un peu les idées en attendant le réveil de sa grand-mère et il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Mais il eut une hésitation, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, cependant il savait que ne pas le faire n'empêcherait pas les choses de se passer alors il battit les cartes et les disposa sur la table devant lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les retournait il sentit ses inquiétudes se confirmer :

- La tour en ruine. Une grande séparation, pas la peine de se demander pour quelle raison… L'as du Serpent… Le courage ?

Soudain, il prit une décision, prit son sac, sortit de la chambre et quitta l'hôpital. Il téléphona à Yukari-sensei et lui demanda de venir sans tarder au stade d'athlétisme du lycée. Il arriva avant elle et se changea. Il mit son T-Shirt, son short et ses chaussures d'athlétisme, puis il s'échauffa. Le professeur arriva bientôt, accompagné de son mari, puisqu'ils comptaient tous les deux se rendre à l'hôpital. Gon lui expliqua ses intentions.

- Yukari-sensei, Amano-san, je vais essayer de battre le record de 10s 64.

- Mais… commença Yukari. Amano allait intervenir mais…

- S'il vous plaît… Grand-mère doit nous quitter cette nuit ou demain, vous le savez, et j'aurai tant voulu qu'elle sache que j'ai réussi.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Amano. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il pourrait y arriver.

- Très bien, accepta Yukari. Amano, donne-lui ce conseil dont je t'ai parlé.

Amano accompagna Gon jusqu'à la ligne de départ pour donner le signal tandis que Yukari restait à l'arrivée.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir réussir à battre ce record, soupira Gon.

- C'est peut-être dû à tes départs, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois et je pense que c'est ça.

- Hein ?

- Concentre toute ton énergie et donne-toi du courage.

- Du courage, vous dites ?

- C'est ça. Tu sais, j'avais donné ce conseil à ta grand-mère aussi.

- Ah bon… »

Gon allait se mettre en place quand les projecteurs du stade s'allumèrent. Il remarqua Zushi près de la salle de contrôle qui lui faisait signe. Gon sourit.

- Merci Zushi, dit-il en s'accroupissant. Il pensa à sa grand-mère et se dit en regardant la piste devant lui : Avoir du courage !

- Prêt ! … Go !

Gon s'élança à ce moment précis, son départ était encore meilleur que d'habitude, et ne pensant à rien d'autre il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Quand il franchit la ligne, Zushi qui s'était rapproché, afficha une mine inquiète. Yukari, elle, ne semblait plus bouger depuis qu'elle avait arrêté le chronomètre. Amano arrivait tranquillement, quand soudain elle sembla reprendre vie et s'écria :

- Hourra !! Hourra !! 10s 55/100e !! Tu as réussi Gon ! Tu as établi un nouveau record !!

Gon sauta dans les bras de son ami et pleura de joie, sous les yeux émus du couple.

- Il faut vite annoncer ça à grand-mère.

- Allez-y tous les trois, dit Zushi, je me charge d'éteindre ici.

- Merci tu es vraiment un ami.

Et il retourna à l 'hôpital accompagné du couple après s'être rhabillé. Hitomi reprit conscience peu après leur arrivée

- Gon, tu es encore là, je t'ai pourtant dit de te reposer, lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix faible mais claire. Tiens, Yukari et Amano aussi ?

- C'est que nous avons une nouvelle t'annoncer, lui répondit son amie.

- A toi l'honneur, Gon, lui dit Amano.

- Grand-mère… Grand-mère, j'ai… J'ai réussi à battre le record de Amano-san.

- Oh, mon petit, je suis si fière de toi, dit Hitomi en lui serrant les mains, et l'on voyait dans ses yeux encore plus de fierté que tous les mots auraient pu dire.

Yukari et Amano se mirent d'un côté du lit, tandis que Gon était de l'autre.

- Si tu es dans cet état, c'est parce que ce Van occupe toujours tes pensées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ben sûr, répliqua aussitôt Hitomi, et sa voix semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vigueur, même s'il est vrai que j'aurai été heureuse de passer ma vie à ses côtés, il n'y a aucun rapport entre lui et ce qui m'arrive.

Surpris par la question de Yukari-sensei, Gon réfléchissait, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, souvent sa grand-mère lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans sa jeunesse, elle avait été transportée dans un autre monde où elle avait rencontré un jeune homme du nom de… Van. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé alors, et il comprit un peu mieux le sens de la question. Malgré tout la machine qui affichait les battements de cœur de la patiente s'étaient un peu emballés.

- Très bien, je te crois, dit Yukari en remarquant l'agitation de son amie tout en sachant que Van devait bien y être un peu pour quelque chose, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de lui.

Les battements se calmèrent mais Hitomi avait le teint très pâle. Les trois autres échangèrent des coups d'œil rapides et inquiets, ils savaient que le moment approchait. Yukari se détourna vers Amano pour dissimuler son visage et ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer Gon, qui se retenait bien mieux qu'elle. Cependant quand elle put se retourner, elle remarqua les poings de Gon, qui serraient au maximum son pantalon de survêtement et elle comprit qu'il faisait un suprême effort pour ne pas pleurer.

- « Evidemment, se dit-elle, comment puis-je penser qu'il ne meurt pas d'envie de pleurer ? C'est son dernier parent vivant après tout, et il n'est jamais gai de voir mourir quelqu'un de proche. »

- Gon, approche-toi un peu, lui dit sa grand-mère. Celui-ci s'exécuta tandis que Yukari et Amano reculaient un peu plus loin. Tu sais, il ne me reste que peu de temps…

- Mais non grand-mère, tu…

- Inutile de me mentir, l'interrompit Hitomi, on ne peut pas mentit à un mourant. Elle leva la main, prévenant une nouvelle interruption. Je le sais. Je pense qu'il faut que je te dise encore quelque chose : quoiqu'il se passe continue de croire en les gens et ceux qui t'aiment. Pour que ta peur et tes appréhensions ne les entraînent pas dans un enfer de souffrances. Le moment venu, tu comprendras mes paroles, lui dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Hitomi lui serrait la main en disant cela. Gon se posait tout de même la question de savoir pourquoi elle lui avait dit cela. La force de la main de sa grand-mère diminua un peu dans la sienne.

- Van, nous allons enfin nous retrouver, murmura-t-elle, et sa main retomba.

Yukari éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari, tandis que lui aussi semblait sur le point d'en faire autant. Tandis que Gon, immobile pendant de longues secondes, se redressa soudain, saisit son sac de sport sans même s'en rendre compte et les yeux dans la vague, courut hors de l'hôpital. Il courait sans même savoir où il allait. Quand il reprit conscience, il se trouvait sur le terrain d'athlétisme du lycée. Soudain, il tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un le serra dans ses bras, les yeux embués de larmes, Gon réussit quand même à discerner son ami.

- Zushi… snif… Elle est… Grand-mère est…

- Oui, je sais, je t'ai vu sortir en courant de l'hôpital.

- Grand-mère !!! cria Gon de toutes ses forces. Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé il murmura : j'aimerais tant ne plus être ici, ne plus être sur Terre et disparaître d'ici tout de suite…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… commença Zushi.

Gon s'était éloigné de quelques pas, quand une grande colonne de lumière apparut autour de lui. Gon commençait à s'élever dans les airs sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Gon tendit la main à son ami, mais Zushi ne l'atteignit pas, et Gon disparut dans le ciel tandis qu'il perdait conscience.

- Gon !!!!!! cria Zushi, mais son ami était parti.

Loin de là, un jeune homme sortait d'une salle de veille. Le roi de Fanelia, son grand-père Van venait de mourir. Ayant appris à ne guère montrer ses émotions, il s'éloigna le visage presque inexpressif. Avant que les doléances envers le roi décédé ne commencent et que les félicitations pour le nouveau roi, son frère aîné, ne commencent, il préférait sortir. Tous ces hypocrites lui donnaient mal au cœur. Il décida de sortir à cheval de château et alla rejoindre la tribu des hommes-loups dans les plaines, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux. Quand il les eut retrouvés après une bonne demi-heure de galop (les hommes-loups aiment bien leur tranquillité ils se mettent assez loin des hommes), il les mit brièvement au courant. Ils s'attristèrent tous, ils avaient tous aimé le roi Van. Tandis qu'il se prélassait devant leur feu de camp, le jeune homme remarqua soudain une colonne de lumière qui apparut à environ un kilomètre de là. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce que c'était. Ils furent rapidement sur les lieux. Ils se mirent tous à chercher dans les herbes assez hautes de la région. Soudain, le prince remarqua une forme parmi les herbes, il s'approcha et remarqua que c'était une forme humaine, il appela discrètement les autres, puis il s'approcha lentement. Les hommes-loups n'étaient pas loin mais restaient dissimulés. S'approchant, il remarqua que c'était un jeune homme habillé bizarrement, qui était couché dans l'herbe, lui tournant le dos. Il perçut soudain un sanglot qui venait du garçon, et un murmure : grand-mère… Le prince retourna tout doucement le jeune homme pour ne pas le réveiller, et vit que des larmes récentes avaient coulé sur son visage. Il se dit qu'il était relativement inoffensif alors il fit signe aux autres que tout allait bien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici, ni comment il est arrivé mais il ne m'a pas l'air dangereux, dit le prince, je vais le ramener au château et faire en sorte qu'on s'occupe de lui.

- Vous êtes sûr, Kirua-sama ? On ne peut pas se fier qu'à l'allure des gens pour savoir s'ils sont dangereux ou non.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais très bien me défendre.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, seigneur.

- Bof. Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter tous ces « seigneurs », je n'aime guère ce genre de choses, vous le savez…

Il siffla son cheval, qui apparut bientôt, il monta dessus, les hommes lui passèrent le jeune homme et son sac qu'il mit derrière lui (comme un sac ? o.O) et rentra au château, moins rapidement qu'à l'aller pour ne pas réveiller son passager.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je prends autant de soin de cet inconnu, se demanda Kirua. Je ne sais même pas qui il est, peut-être un ennemi ou un espion. Bah, on le saura bien assez tôt. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait beaucoup à craindre de lui. Et si je me trompe, il sera toujours temps de réparer cette erreur. »

Arrivé au château, il fit mettre son invité dans une chambre, pour le reste de la nuit, cependant il prit la précaution de le faire surveiller par un garde.

- Ne le laissez pas sortir avant que j'aie eu un entretient avec lui demain matin. Cependant, traitez-le bien, et qu'on lui fasse servir à déjeuner.

- Bien seigneur.

- « Arg, pensa Kirua en s'éloignant, j'en ai marre de tout ce protocole. Grand-père le disait tout le temps et il avait bien raison. »

Il se rendit dans sa propre chambre tranquillement, les condoléances et autres devaient être finies à cette heure, pas besoin de faire de détour. Cependant son frère Irumi lui reprocherait sûrement le lendemain de ne pas avoir été là. Mais le jeune homme le préoccupait bien plus que son grand frère, il s'endormit en se disant qu'il aurait bien réponse à ses questions le lendemain.

A SUIVRE…

Fuu : AU REVOIR ! ^_^  
   
Kaze : ¬_¬ Ciao !  
  
Fuu : Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !! Même si ce sont des mauvaises critiques, je suis ouverte à tout, quelques petits compliments aussi ^___^…

  
Copyright : Ce copyright appartient à Fuu. Kaze appartient à Fuu. L'idée de cette fic m'appartient également (Kaze : c'est sûr, ça manque tellement d'originalité que ça ne peut pas être à quelqu'un d'autre…) Les Yamis appartiennent sans conteste à Yu-Gi-Oh ! et son créateur.


	2. Le Garçon de la Lune des Illusions

Chapitre 02

**Auteuse :** Fuu, assistée de son Yami, Kaze.

Kaze : Aibou !

Fuu : N'essaie pas de dire que tu ne participes pas !

Kaze : Mais c'est le cas !!

**Genre :** Série en épisodes.

**Base :** Hunter X Hunter croisé avec Escaflowne.

Kaze : Ca fait peur, non ?

Fuu : TT_TT C'est méchant.

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple :** Pas encore. Mais c'est facile à deviner ^^

**Disclamers :** Ni Hunter X Hunter ni Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent.

Kaze : Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de les utiliser.

Fuu : Bien sûr !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuu : Donc je suis de retour.  
  
Kaze : ... T'es contente parce que tu as reçu des reviews, hein ?

Fuu : Oui !

Kaze : Tu parles, il n'y en a que deux il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier !

Fuu : Tant que je ne reçois pas de lettres d'insultes je suis contente !

Kaze : J'arrive pas à croire qu'on t'encourage à continuer !

  
Fuu : ^_^ Moi non plus ! Bon je répondons aux reviews.

**Mangafana :** Merci d'avoir reviewer ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de l'idée de ma fic me plaise. En ce qui concerne la fin, la grande idée était justement de la faire différente de celle de l'Escaflowne original. Je suis d'accord avec toi, la fin ne m'a pas plue non plus. Eh bien, j'ai bien dans l'idée que Gon rencontre d'autres personnes de Gaïa qu'on a vu dans la série… Qui va prendre la place de beau chevalier Allen ? Mouahahahahaha !!!

Kaze : Oh là là ! J'ai peur là, c'était peut-être pas une question à poser…

Fuu : Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 3 !!

Kaze s'écroule sur le sol.

Kaze : Ouais, bon, je suis sûre qu'elle ne le sait pas encore elle-même…

Fuu : Merci pour tes encouragements pour que je continue !

**Mich' :** Je suis contente que tu montres une telle impatience. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, voilà la suite ^^.  
 

Kaze : Maintenant qu'on lui a dit de continuer, on ne sait pas jusqu'où ça va aller -_-…  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


- Etait-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ? Je me souviens que j'ai réussi à battre le record de Amano-san. Et puis, si soudainement le décès de grand-mère. Et emporté par une colonne de lumière, j'ai perdu conscience pour me réveiller dans un endroit inconnu.

Chapitre 2 : « Le garçon de la Lune des Illusions »

La matin commençait à poindre dans le ciel de Fanelia, et Gon dormait toujours. Dans un rêve il vit à nouveau un robot géant, qui tuait des gens. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était dans une chambre complètement inconnue. Kirua était levé depuis quelque temps, et avait attendu le réveil du garçon dans un coin où on ne pouvait pas le voir. Il envoya une servante préparer un petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il allait voir le jeune homme. Gon remarqua son entrée.

- Bonjour dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Heu… Bonjour, répondit Kirua comme désarçonné par ce simple mot.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois commencer par là, mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Ah ça, c'était une question que je comptais vous poser, répondit Kirua. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je vous ai trouvé près du village d'Arzus, et que je vous ai ramené au château.

- Vous m'avez trouvé ? (soudain Gon se rendit compte de son impolitesse et s'inclina) Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé de moi. Au fait, veuillez pardonnez mon impolitesse je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Gon Freeccs, enchanté.

- « Quelle éducation remarquable » songea Kirua. Non, ce n'était rien. Laissez-moi me présenter également, mon nom est Kirua Zoldik.

- Cependant je ne sais toujours pas où je suis, ajouta Gon dans un soupir.

- Ici c'est le royaume de Fanelia, lui répondit tranquillement Kirua.

- Fanelia, ce nom me rappelle quelque chose, murmura Gon. Non, se pourrait-il que…

Et il se précipita vers la fenêtre. Kirua, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose le suivit. Gon, qui était maintenant sur la balcon regardait de droite et de gauche, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Il la vit bientôt sur sa gauche.

- Oh non. C'est bien ce que je craignais, c'est la Terre qui est dans le ciel.

- Vous voulez dire que vous venez de la Lune des Illusions ? demanda Kirua, plus surpris que jamais.

- La Lune des… commença Gon, puis il se souvint de ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit. Ah oui, c'est le nom que les gens de Gaïa donnent à la Terre.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Kirua était de plus en plus méfiant.

- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'en a parlé. Et vous, jeune homme…

- Kirua.

- Bien, Kirua-san, allez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je suis enfermé ici ?

Gon s'était rapproché de Kirua, les poings sur les hanches. Pendant que Kirua donnait les instructions à la servantes, Gon avait essayé de sortir de la chambre, mais le garde avait refusé.

- Mais quel manque de politesse ! la servante était revenue avec son plateau. Comment osez-vous parler sur ce ton au Prince ?

- Le… Le Prince… Mais alors votre nom… balbutia Gon.

- Kirua Zoldik Fanel, dit Kirua en voyant dans les yeux de Gon la même lueur que dans tous ceux qui apprenait son titre.

- Vous êtes un Prince soit, mais ça ne vous autorise pas à m'enfermer ! se reprit Gon.

Kirua et la servante ne dirent rien devant tant d'effronterie. La servante n'en revenait pas de tant d'irrespect et s'étranglait de honte, tandis que Kirua n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne se laissait pas impressionner par son titre, et ne devenait pas mielleux en l'apprenant.

- « Finalement, mon instinct ne m'a sûrement pas trompé, se dit Kirua, ce Gon sera peut-être enfin une personne différente des autres. »

- Comment… continua la servante qui s'était reprise.

- Ca suffit, l'interrompit Kirua. Il a raison.

La servante déposa le plateau et se retira.

- Néanmoins, dit Kirua, il faut que vous compreniez qu'il faut que nous soyons prudent. Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes, vous pourriez très bien être un ennemi ou un espion.

- En effet, je comprends, dit Gon qui n'avait pas vu la question sous cet angle. Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse, Prince.

Maintenant que son énervement était retombé, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été impoli avec quelqu'un d'un tel rang et rougit en s'excusant. Kirua faillit s'étouffer de désappointement, c'était le retour de toutes ces bêtises de protocole. Mais soudain, il se rappela à quel point il l'avait trouvé poli. Non, ce n'est pas le protocole c'est son éducation qui le fait parler ainsi, alors peut-être que…

- Je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas Prince, juste Kirua. Et ne me vouvoyez plus, je déteste les protocoles en tout genre.

- Alors appelle-moi Gon, Kirua-san. Gon n'en revenait pas qu'un prince n'aime pas ce genre de choses. « Comment un prince peut-il me mettre au même niveau que lui ? »

- Je suppose qu'il faudra que je me contente d'un Kirua-san, Gon-san.

Soudain, un homme un peu plus vieux que Kirua, avec de longs cheveux noirs à la taille, fit irruption dans la pièce. Il se présenta rapidement à Gon, comme le grand-frère de Kirua, du nom de Irumi. Puis il se tourna vers Kirua :

- Toi ! dit-il à son cadet. Comment as-tu osé me laissé seul hier soir, avec tous ces gens importants avec leurs condoléances et leur félicitations ?

- « Condoléances ? pensa Gon. Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? » Cela lui fit penser à sa grand-mère et il se rembrunit.

- Enfin, nous verrons cela plus tard, nous devons nous préparer pour la cérémonie du couronnement. Mais ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça, Kirua ! dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

Il sortit de la pièce. Gon était encore plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs, et Kirua remarqua son visage douloureux.

- Bon, je crois que je vais devoir aller me préparer, c'est le couronnement de mon frère, aujourd'hui.

- Votre… euh… ton frère devient le roi aujourd'hui ? demanda Gon.

- Oui, tu pourras y assister à côté des gens de la cour si tu veux.

- Oui, avec plaisir, dit Gon en souriant de nouveau.

- Bien, répondit Kirua qui était soulagé de le revoir sourire. Je dois aller me préparer, pendant ce temps, fais ce que tu veux, tu peux te promener dans le château ou n'importe où.

- Tu ne sais encore rien de moi, comment savoir si je ne suis pas un ennemi ?

- C'est une question pertinente, dit Kirua en souriant pour la première fois, mais je pense que je peux prendre ce risque. Allez, à tout à l'heure… Gon-san.

Entendre le prince l'appeler par son prénom et pouvoir en faire autant étonnait toujours Gon.

- « Alors qu'on se connaît à peine, songea Gon, c'est vraiment étrange. »

Pendant ce temps dehors, les guymelefs étaient de sortie. Même si le futur roi ne devait plus tuer de dragon pour accéder au trône (cette tradition avait été abolie par Van) il y avait toujours quelques combats sportifs entre guymelefs.

- Ah, l'odeur des guymelefs ! Et pas une petite guerre en vue ! se plaignit un soldat. J'ai hâte de participer au tournoi en l'honneur du couronnement.

Gon, dans sa chambre remarqua qu'il était toujours en survêtement, et décida de se changer, et de remettre son uniforme.

- « Avec ça, je me ferai peut-être un peu moins remarquer, ce sont des vêtements sombres. Quoique, si je me fie à ce que porte le prince… (il portait une petite chemisette rouge, un pantalon blanc et des espèces de petites bottes montantes marron, exactement comme Van quand il était jeune ^___^) Qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans ce monde ? » se demanda soudain Gon.

Soudain le souvenir de Zushi apparut dans son esprit.

- Gon ! Tu peux me tirer les tarots ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Gon !

Alors qu'il avait ôté sa veste de survêtement et son T-shirt, il sortit de ces pensées et il entendit soudain des pas dans la pièce, il se retourna vivement, le torse nu, et remarqua que c'était le prince qui revenait. Le prince remarqua dans quel tenue il était, et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues, il se retourna brusquement et dit :

- Je crois que je devrais perdre cette mauvaise habitude d'entrer sans frapper. Excuse-moi, Gon-san.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, dit Gon. On est entre hommes, pas la peine de se retourner.

- « Heureusement que je ne suis pas revenu quelques secondes plus tard ou… » pensa le prince, avec une nouvelle rougeur.

Si Gon avait l'habitude de se changer devant les autres garçons en sport, Kirua ne l'avait jamais fait, eh oui c'était un prince tout de même. Gon s'arrêta alors qu'il avait à peine mis sa chemise et n'avait pas encore mis les boutons.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu es revenu, Kirua-san ?

Cette phrase tira Kirua de ses réflexions.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suis revenu quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de te dire que la cérémonie était dans ½ heure. Enfin maintenant c'est dans 20 minutes. Bon, voilà c'est ce que je voulais te dire, maintenant il faut que je me dépêche d'aller me préparer.

- Merci.

- Hein ? Kirua se retourna et remarqua la chemise non boutonnée. La peau de Gon était parfaitement bronzée là aussi. Pourquoi me dis-tu merci ?

- Merci d'être revenu toi-même juste pour me dire ça.

- De rien, c'était pas grand-chose.

Gon affichait un grand sourire. Kirua le lui rendit et se dépêcha de retourner à sa chambre se préparer, s'il ne voulait pas que son frère lui passe encore un savon. Quand Kirua fut parti, Gon se posa des questions sur la gêne qu'il avait eu en le voyant torse nu. Puis soudain, il se dit que c'était un prince, personne ne devait jamais se déshabiller devant lui, et lui ne devait non plus le faire devant personne.

- « Ah, pensa Gon, si ça se trouve il pense que je suis quelqu'un d'impudique ou quelque chose comme ça. Je m'excuserai tout à l'heure. »

Cette dernière pensée l'ayant apaisée, il enleva son pantalon de survêtement et mit son pantalon d'uniforme. Il ferma soigneusement les boutons de la chemise puis mit ses chaussures. Il abandonna l'idée de mettre sa veste. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et regarda sa montre, plus que 10 minutes, il se dépêcha de sortir pour essayer de trouver la sortie. Heureusement tout le monde allait voir le couronnement donc il n'eut qu'à suivre les autres personnes. Sur son chemin, il rencontra l'homme balafré de sa vision.

- Il paraît que c'est vous que le jeune prince a trouvé, lui dit-il.

- Oui, c'est moi, s'inclina Gon, je m'appelle Gon Freeccs.

- Je suis Sagras, le maître d'épée de Kirua-sama. Dès que cela sera possible nous essaierons de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer sur la Lune des Illusions. Mais nous devons d'abord nous occuper de la cérémonie du couronnement. »

- Vraiment ? demanda Gon.

- Oui.

Alors que Sagras s'éloignait Gon se demanda ce qui l'attendait sur Terre. En vérité il n'y avait plus guère de personnes chères en dehors de Zushi. Gon alla se placer aux côtés des gens de la cour, repérant le prince parmi les membres de la famille royale. L'aîné de Kirua se tenait agenouillé devant un prêtre qui tenait une épée entre ses mains. Celui-ci commença à parler :

- Irumi Fanel, roi de Fanélia, reçois les insignes sacrés de ton pouvoir.

Irumi se leva. Le prêtre lui tendit l'épée et le roi s'en empara d'une main ferme. Gon trouvait tout cela incroyable, c'était exactement comme l'avait raconté sa grand-mère quand elle lui avait parlé de Van. Il surprit une conversation à voix basse parmi ses voisins :

- Je me demande si les descendants du roi Van font toujours partie du peuple maudit, dit quelqu'un.

- Non, répondit son voisin, on raconte que le sang du dragon ne s'est pas transmis à la fille du roi, et que ses petits-enfants ne l'ont pas. En tout cas, on en est sûrs pour Irumi-sama, et si c'était le cas du jeune Kirua-sama nous serions sûrement au courant.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent être aussi médisants, se dit Gon, grand-mère m'a expliqué que le peuple du dragon était les descendants des Atlantes et que la mère de Van en faisait partie. Et que la plupart des gens de Gaïa croyaient à une malédiction, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que ce genre de choses existent encore. »

A l'entrée des portes de la ville, les gardes discutaient, quand ils remarquèrent une petite anomalie dans le paysage qu'ils prirent pour une hallucination. Soudain des griffes sorties de nulle part anéantirent le poste de surveillance puis passèrent entre les portes et les firent exploser. Le sol résonnait sous des pas d'invisibles agresseurs. Des hommes armés arrivèrent en se demandant ce qui se passait. Un cavalier arriva dans les environs du château pour signaler l'attaque.

- Les femmes et les enfants, réfugiez-vous dans les montagnes, ordonna-t-il. Les hommes préparez-vous au combat.

- Un ennemi invisible ? dit Sagras. Serait-il possible que les Zaïbachers…

Les autres chefs arrivèrent vers lui.

- Il faut démarrer tous nos guymelefs, dit Sagras. Je compte sur vous tous.

- Et moi ? demanda Irumi.

- Vous devez aller dans les montagnes et vous réfugier là où vous serez en sécurité.

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir tout de même.

- Il le faut, nous avons fait évacuer toutes les femmes et les enfants, et le roi doit survivre.

- Très bien, dit Irumi en serrant les dents, je ferai ce qu'il faut.

Kirua était près d'eux et Gon s'était lui aussi rapproché.

- J'admire vraiment mon grand frère, lui dit Kirua, moi même si je sais que c'est pour le bien des autres je ne pourrai pas faire ça.

Tandis que le roi était évacué, Sagras remarqua Kirua qui s'apprêtait à tourner les talons.

- Kirua-sama, vous allez dans le sanctuaire, emmenez Gon-san avec vous.

- Le santuaire ?

- En cas de malheur vous devrez fuir avec Escaflowne, alors allez chercher ce qu'il vous faut pour l'activer.

- Escaflowne ?

- « Escaflowne, se dit Gon, est-ce que ce serait… »

Pendant ce temps les ennemis invisibles décimaient les guymelefs. Après toutes ces années de paix, les guerriers avaient perdu l'habitude de se battre et de plus, l'ennemi était invisible. Tous les généraux de Sagras se faisaient décimer. Pendant ce temps, Kirua était parti avec Gon, rentrant dans le château, il activa un petit panneau secret qui n'avait pas servi depuis des années et qui peina à s'ouvrir. Il retira la Drag Energist qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et partit en direction du sactuaire. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sortit son épée (un modèle un peu similaire à celle du roi, avec l'insigne qui montrait qu'il faisait partie de la famille royale) et il se fit une petite entaille dans le pouce. Il mit le sang qui coulait dans la Drag Energist et la souleva au-dessus de lui, elle se mit à briller.

- Moi, Kirua Fanel, prince de Fanelia, je veux sceller ce pacte avec toi, Escaflowne. Dragon, le moment est venu, tu dois te réveiller !

Gon sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne fallait pas le laisser faire, il savait déjà tout ça, sa grand-mère lui avait déjà raconté et tout se passait à nouveau de la même façon. Il ne fallait pas activer Escaflowne, cependant l'ennemi était apparemment là pour ça, alors comment faire ? Tous les cercles autour de Kirua se mirent à tourner et du vent en sortit. La roche au-dessus de lui commença à se fendre, puis le gigantesque robot blanc apparut.

Gon écarquilla les yeux.

- « C'est exactement comme dans mon rêve. »

Le vent cessa et les cercles s'arrêtèrent. Kirua recula de quelques pas et Escaflowne se posa. Kirua sauta et monta dessus, il s'approcha de la pierre rose qui se trouvait exactement à la position du cœur, puis il mit l'Energist à l'intérieur. La pierre brilla, puis il y eut comme un battement de cœur.

- Bien, dit Kirua.

- Attends, réagit enfin Gon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais me battre avec Escaflowne, répondit-il et il sauta sur le siège.

- « Encore la même chose… Impossible à empêcher… »

Kirua mit ses membres dans les endroits conçus pour ça et le cockpit se referma.

- J'ai bien fait de lire tous ces livres, sourit Kirua.

Gon restait interdit devant Escaflowne, ben c'est qu'il est grand quand même !

- Qu'attends-tu ? Va te mettre à l'abri !

Un ennemi invisible entra dans la pièce. Kirua fit un pas puis saisit son épée, dans le dos toujours au même endroit ^___^.

- Mais où sont-ils ? demanda Gon. Il regarda à gauche, et réussit à le voir. Kirua-san, à gauche !

- Quoi ?

Tournant le regard à gauche il vit les griffes sortir et se diriger droit sur lui.

- Attention ! cria Gon.

Heureusement Kirua les dévia sur sa gauche, puis les trancha. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son adversaire avant qu'il disparaisse de nouveau.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

Il trancha tout de suite là où avait disparu les griffes. Un guymelef apparut.

- Un guymelef ? s'étonna Kirua.

- Le géant de mon rêve… dit Gon.

Un duel à l'épée s'engagea et Kirua eut rapidement l'avantage. Gon tourna le regard à droite et remarqua un autre géant invisible qui arrivait par l'entrée, derrière Kirua. Gon se mit à courir.

- Kirua-san, derrière toi !

Mais Kirua était aux prises avec son autre adversaire. Soudain Sagras surgit avec une énorme épée (comme celle de Vargas…) et trancha le bras qui dépassait.

- Sagras-san…

- Sagras.

- Prince, je vais les retenir. Partez d'ici avec Gon-san.

-  Très bien, dit-il en se débarassant de son adversaire. Vite, Gon-san viens ici !

Il le saisit doucement avec la main d'Escaflowne et sortit du sanctuaire. Là s'offrait un spectacle affreux aux yeux des deux garçons, des Guymelefs, des morts, tout Fanelia était en feu.

- Attention, Sagras-san ! cria Gon.

Sagras se fit transpercer d'un trait tandis qu'il retenait un des Guymelefs ennemi.

- Sagras !

- Kirua-sama, vous devez partir avec Escaflowne, il ne faut pas qu'ils mettent la main dessus pour qu'un jour le royaume puisse renaître.

Et il tomba, mort. Encore quelqu'un qui mourait devant lui, Gon n'en pouvait plus de cette vision, tout son corps tremblait, il était sur le point de pleurer mais se retenait. Des guymelefs apparaissaient autour d'Escaflowne.

- Non… Non… NON !!! Gon hurlait de toutes ses forces.

Quelque chose s'activa au cou de Kirua, et Escaflowne réagit. Une gigantesque colonne de lumière apparut autour d'eux.

A SUIVRE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaze : Au revoir et reviewez ! Ca lui fera plaisir ! Et elle fera peut-être une suite cohérente !

Fuu : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes dans mon dos ?!

Kaze : A suivre dans le chapitre 03 : « La Guerrière Magnifique » !!!!

Fuu : Attends !!!

Kaze : Trop tard ! Niark niark !


End file.
